The Brave Little Toaster does High School: A Prequel
by xXSmexGedditXx
Summary: The characters from The Brave Little Toaster go to high school! Adventures await! This is a prequel to my story, The Babe Little Toaster, so it may be helpful to read that first! Thanks for reading and be sure to like and review!


Chapter 1: The First Day

(AN: Hey everyone! This is about brave little toaster characters from my Babe little toaster story so if you haven't read that read it first so the characters made sense! This is gonna be a long story about all of them in HS and is a prequel so stick around for more chapters! ;)))

It was the first day fo school and everyone was trying to get to their first class on time. It was the first day of senior year of highschool. All the school was busy trying to not step on each others cords and finish thier summer homework in the halls.

A little toaster walked bravely through the front doors ready for school. She was ready for her first day of senior year. She made sure she was super shiny and ready for the day. She was a little nervous, but excited to start anyways. She looked into the halls of Appliance High School, scanning for her friends. She quickly saw them, ,and ran over to great them all.

Kirby the vaccuum rolled in. He puffed some dust out of his bag. He was NOT excited for school. He thought it was so boring hat he even had to be there. She didn't even care when toaster gave him a big welcome hug.

Lampy the Lamp came into the school with a big smile on his lamp face. He was so excited to begin his senior year of high school, and even more so to make so many memories with his good friends! He bounced over trying to make them laugh. Tasoter giggled but Kirby just puffed again. He ws too cool to laugh at silly jokes.

Radio walked into school sadly. He flipped his antenna that was over the side of his eye (his dial) so that you could see it was covered in blak eyeliner. He started playing an emo song (probably Good Charlotte or something) as he walked over. He thought his friends only hung out with him out of pity but they were so,meone to talk to.

Blanket walked into school. She was very shy and didn't want people to notice her so she got down as low as she could to the ground. It was hard to look for her friends like this but she was too embarrassed to get up. Some people thougth that she was just the carpet and stepped on her, but that was OK. Lampy picked her up and started to tease her which only made her more embarrassed and teared up. Toaster comforted her form a distance and they all protected their plugs so they didnt get wet and get hurt. She wiped her tears on herself cause she was a blanket and then was happy again.

The principal made an announcement for the whole school on the morning announcements. Everyone sat at their desks and listend. "Good morning students, I am principal Rob Master, prinicpal of this school, Appliance High. This year I want everyone to work hard, get good grades, and make lasting friendships!" All the prppy pappliances cheered and clapped. That included Toasty and Lamp who was doing it extra hard to try and be funny. Kirby just puffed again. Cheering was lame. Kirby didn't DO lame.

They all went to all of their classes in the morning and then met up at lunchtime. Toaster gotnt there early because she wasn as overachiever and saved them all seats.

"Hey guys! How was class? All mine were really interesting!" Toaster said unpacking her lunch. It was a toaster strudle her mom packed. Kirby pulled up to the tabkle first. "All my classes were boring. School is boring. Can I go home yet?" he said. He unpacked his lunch but had trouble because he didn't have arms. Blanket came up and helped him. Her own lunch was pigs in a blanket. She liked them because they were blankets like her and made her more comfortable. Lampy came up. All his food was candy becuase he needed the sugar to keep him hyper. Radio was last to the table. He had to stand in line for school lunch because he was poor and thats why he was so sad. He agreed with Kirby. "Class was miserable. I wish i was at home by myself listening to music about my feeling." He sighed. They all ate lunch together and caught up from over the summer

After lunch, Toaster and Kirby went to _chemistry_ together (geddit? ;))) and sat down. They were gonna be lab partners this year. Toaster was really excited. She'd been friends with Kirby for years, and they'd really bond over chemistry. Kirby was less excited. He wanted to be done with school, because he was a bad boy.

"So, are you excited for khemistry this year?" Toaster asked her friend.

"Anything to get me out of this place, at this point," Kirby grumbled. He acted nonchalont because he didn't wan a look like he cared about anything, to look cool.

"I can't wait to see all the fun things we're gonna do!" Toaster excitedly exclaimed.

"Eh, it'll be over soon enough," Kirby dullyl replyed, He was preteneding to act cool, but whe was really happy to see his best friend, Toaster.

Chris, the big, annoying chemistry teacher walked in. Nobody liked her but principal Master. And since everyone liekd principal Master, they put up with Chris.

"Alright everyone time to start chemistry class," Chris said as the class all groaned. They weren't excited to start class, but they all sat in their seats anyways.

Class was super boring and Chris was pretty boring, but it ended pretty quick, and then it was time to go home. Toaster and Kirby med up with their freind sand they all started walking together.

At the end of the day they all got on the bus to go home. Except for Blanky who had her mom drive her to school and Kirby who was a badboy and had his own cool car that he drove. And when they went home they all knew … this was going to be a good year!

(AN: Hoep you all enjoyed the sotry! Thanks again to Tara for showing me the movie. I hope you all give good reviews! Thanks! !);


End file.
